Gre Nade
"He is too carefree. He lacks seriousness. He's downright irresponsible." -Gre Nade, on Mag Launcher Gre Nade is the butler to the Launcher family and has served them for many years. He is one of the characters that can join Mag's party. Personality Gre is the butler to the Launcher family and actively maintains the house with a sense of duty. Some of the many jobs he does around the home include polishing the furniture, doing the laundry, cooking, emptying the trash and getting groceries. Gre usually has a quiet, serious and wise personality. He has cared for Mag Launcher since infancy and has become somewhat of a father figure to him in Asroc Launcher's absence, treating him like a son. Gre has always looked out for Mag, even secretly washing the sheets when Mag wet the bed as a child so the family wouldn't find out. He gladly takes orders from Mag around the house but is not afraid to scold or lecture him for mishaps and bad behaviour. He is very proud of his service to the Launcher family and enjoys telling stories about it when he deems it appropriate. Gre does not appear to get paid for his services and works for free. He takes his duty very seriously and yearns for the day the Launchers are restored to their former prestige. He is very affectionate of Mag and proudly tells stories to others about Mag as a chilld, even at the cost of embarrasing him. He sheds tears of joy each time when Mag pays off the family debt in Evolution: The World of Sacred Device. Near the end of World of Sacred Device it is revealed that he is also a professional sea plane pilot. When Eugene visited the Launcher residence, Gre was attentive of his posture and body language, hinting at a possible past military career. Combat Despite his age, Gre accompanies Mag on his adventures and into battle. One of his reasons for doing so is that he believes an Adventurer, no matter how experienced, can never be too careful. His weapon of choice is a rifle (World of Sacred Device) or a shotgun (Far Off Promise). In World of Sacred Device, Gre is one of the most powerful characters with his offensive Spirit skills. Gre can also inflict status aliments and stat decreases on enemies with his Cooking skills. He has very few healing skills and those he does have bear high FP costs. In Far Off Promise, Gre's offensive skills are toned down and he becomes more of a support character. In this game his offensive skills are only moderately powerful, doing around the same amount of damage as Linear Cannon's offensive skills. His usefulness as an attack character is significantly decreased by the wait times required for his Store Up skills, during which time Mag or another character can inflict much more damage. Combat Skills In Evolution: The World of Sacred Device Storytelling *Go to Sleep! - Rebuke and cause sleep in enemy. *Get it Together! - Have vigor during combat to slightly restore HP. *Can't Get Away With That! - Rebuke and block the enemy. *Hey! - Rebuke and reduce the enemy's attack. *Buck up! - Cures sleep, confusion, brainwashing, or berserk conditions. *Pull yourself together! - Support in combat restores much HP. *Stand Up! - Support in combat revives fallen characters, restores 25% of HP. Spirit *Spirited Shot - Beating attack with pent-up spirit. *Spirited Explosion - Beating attack with explosive spirit. Increases enemy wait time. *Fire Spirit - Beating attack with fire spirit. *Ice Spirit - Beating attack with ice spirit. *Lightning Spirit - Beating attack with lightning spirit. *Spirited Peak - Beating attack with max pent-up spirit. Increases enemy wait time. Custom *Boost - Temporarily raises parts by one level. *Critical - Make next attack critical only once. *Speed Up - Shorten freeze after using Cyframe skill. *Energy-Saving - Temporarily reduce consumed FP. *Full Power - Temporarily raise parts to maximum level. *High Speed - Drastically reduce freeze time after using Cyframe skills. Cooking *Flaccid soup - Use weak-tasting soup to reduce defenses. *Ultra-Spicy Mabodofu Sauce - Use fiery spiciness to cause confusion. *Spaghetti La Mer - Use fresh octopus ink to cause blindness. *Roast Chicken - Full stomach reduces agility. *Lamb Steak - Captivating taste greatly increases FP *Eisheaia Lunch Box - Deluxe lunchbox doubles available TP. Mag Only *Encourage - Encouragement slightly raises all parameters. *Incite Anger - Invokes internal anger to cause a berserk state. *Please Go First - Eliminates Mag's wait time. *Rouse - Awakening raises all parameters greatly. *Morning Call - Revives if incapacitated during combat. Restores 100% of HP. In Evolution 2: Far Off Promise Manners *Wake Up! - Call to friends and wake them up. *Cheer Up! - Encourage friends and restore some HP *Buck Up! - Fire up friends and cure confusion *Get a Grip! - Instruct friends and boost their Attack. *Sit up Straight! - Invigorate a friend and cure paralysis. *Stand Up! - Revive a fallen friend + restore 25% HP. *Perfect! - Pray and cure all status abnormalities Cuisine *Mushy Soup - Lowers Defense of enemies who eat it. *Phage Casserole - Lowers Attack of enemies who eat it. *Funny Veggie Salad - Enemies who eat it get sleepy. *Escargot Pasta - Lowers Luck of enemies who eat it. *Matango Steak - Lowers Agility of enemies who eat it. *Roasted Sea Urchin - Lower parameters of enemies who eat it. Store Up *Store Up a Little! - Store up power for 1 turn, then attack. Blocks enemy skills. *Store Up More! - Store up power for 2 turns, then attack. Blocks enemy skills. *Store Up a Lot! - Store up power for 3 turns, then attack. Blocks enemy skills. *Store up Thoroughly! - Store up power for 4 turns, then attack. Blocks enemy skills. *This is the END! - Store up power for 5 turns, then attack. Blocks enemy skills. Custom *Boost - Raises Cyframe level by 1 in combat. *Critical - Makes next turn's attack a critical hit. *Special Machining - Optimizes Cyframe to stop ability drops. *Speed Up - Lightens Cyframe and shortens wait time. *Auto Charge - Ups FP recovery after moves in combat. *Energy-Saving - Lowers FP consumed by Cyframe skills. *Full Power - Raises Cyframe to MAX level in combat. Mag Only *Encourage - Raises all parameters slightly. *After You - Eliminates Mag's wait time. *I won't Let You - Lets Mag evade one Enemy attack. *Rouse - Rouses Mag to up all parameters greatly. *Incite Anger - Incites Mag's anger and ups his Attack. *Morning Call - Wakes and revives fallen Mag to full HP. Other Artwork and Pictures gre-nade-1.jpg|Wallpaper. Gre cooking.gif|Gre loves cooking. Gre hat.png|Gre's cooking hat bears the Kanji 「心」 for "spirit". GEWE41-7.png|Gre is attentive of his attire. Gure.jpg|Artwork. Ima.jpg|Gre can not believe Mag has failed another mission. Gre04.gif|Concept art. Gre03.gif|Concept art. Gre01.gif|Concept art. Gre02.gif|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Party Characters